Trapped
by Alone All Along
Summary: The life story of Andromeda Tonks. Describes growing up with her truly evil sisters, her years at Hogwarts, finding love and becoming a mother. Rated PG-13, just in case. Its actually just bordering on PG. Read, review and enjoy!


Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Andromeda Tonks. I don't own Nymphadora Tonks. I don't own Sirius Black (I wish)...see the pattern going on here? JK Rowling owns all the characters listed above and many others that will be mentioned throughout this story. If you see a character you don't know, then I probably made them up. I own the plot line (to a certain extent). This is my own work and I would appreciate if you do not steal. Its not very nice you know...

And let the fic begin!

* * *

Trapped-The Life Story of Andromeda Tonks   
Chapter One: Betrayers of Blood

* * *

They had a funeral even though there wasn't anything to be buried. They decided that Sirius needed to be remembered by those he loved and those who loved him in return. They had a funeral without a body. Sirius Black had died.  
  
At first Andromeda Tonks couldn't bring herself to believe it, she wouldn't. Sirius was the only person in her family she loved. The only one she was proud to be related to. Sirius and Andromeda were the outcasts of the Black family. They were always outcasts. Andromeda loved Sirius as a brother. They had stood together as the family outsiders, the betrayers of their blood. Until the day that he had fallen. Now she stood alone.  
  
Andromeda Tonks had decided to dress like a Muggle the day of the funeral. Well they all had. Magical people didn't really have any specific attire for funerals. All of the Tonks family came: Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora. It was one of the rare times that Andromeda's shape shifting daughter had chosen to bare any resemblance to her mother. Nymphadora must have been really worried about her.  
  
A lot of people came to the funeral. Most of them were good friends of Sirius. He always was quite popular. Andromeda saw that one of them was Remus Lupin. The poor bloke looked horrible. And Harry was there. Harry Potter. That boy had grown up so fast, too fast. Just like her little Nymphadora. Harry looked even worse than Lupin. She wondered how she looked. Then she realized that she didn't care. Andromeda knew she would be comforting a lot of people that day.  
  
The entire Order was there, which wasn't a good thing. He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named was still out there and if he wanted to win this war he had a great opportunity at the funeral. Bellatrix was still loose, too. Bellatrix. Andromeda almost knew Bellatrix Lestrange better than Bella knew herself and she knew that Bella didn't quit until the job was done. Bellatrix wanted her own niece dead and wouldn't stop until she completed the task successfully. Andromeda's daughter was Bella's main target. Nymphadora had always been on Bellatrix Lestrange's hit list, since the very day she was born.  
  
Then the service began. They all took their seats. Dumbledore was the first speaker. Albus Dumbledore looked so odd and out of place while wearing the black suit and tie. Dumbledore told everyone the whole story about what really happened the night that Sirius had been excused of mass murder. Next, Albus talked about Sirius during his years at Hogwarts, how deeply he cared for his friends. Dumbledore did a good job. Andromeda had already used up a great amount of tissues.  
  
Remus began his eulogy. His was about friendship and brotherhood. "We were all brothers; James, Sirius, Peter and I. Even Peter. Brothers. Two dead, one to save his family, the other to protect the innocent. Another brother is worse than dead. He is a traitor. And there's me. The werewolf. The last surviving brother. Funny thing is that we all thought I would be the one to go first. That James and Sirius would be the last ones to...die. That James and Sirius would die fighting evil side by side, brother next to brother. That's the way they would have liked to leave us. That's the way they should have died. Sirius was one of the best friends a person could ever ask for. Sirius and James accepted that I was a werewolf when so many countless others would cringe and run from me. Sirius Black was the most loyal person I have ever known. He did not deserve to die. Neither did James. Nobody really deserves that. But now they are together. I sort of envy them. It is wrong of me to envy the dead. Good bye Sirius, rest in peace."  
  
The words Remus spoke made Andromeda get very emotional. She was crying so hard. Ted put his hand on her shoulder and whispered,  
  
"Are you alright, Andi? You can cry on my shoulder if you would like." He handed her another box of tissues.  
  
"I'm fine Ted, thank you. I'll be okay," replied Andromeda.  
  
Then Harry Potter began his eulogy.  
  
"Sirius Black was my godfather but he was that and so much more. He was a friend, a brother and even a father to me. Sirius was the strongest, most loyal person I have ever known. Sirius died to save my life and I never even got to say good-bye. Now I can say good-bye and thank you to Sirius Black, my hero," said Harry as tears poured down his face. Andromeda couldn't help herself. She was crying harder than ever before. It was her turn. She stood up and walked to the front. Andromeda put down her paper on the podium. She grasped the sides of the podium and looked out at the audience. She put her wand up to her throat and whispered, "Sonorous" the spell that would magnify her voice.  
  
"Sirius would be able to do this so much better than me. I have never been good at talking in front of large crowds of people. Sirius loved it; he thrived on it. Sirius and I were cousins by blood, brother and sister at heart. Sirius and I were Blacks. And we hated it. So we fought back and became outsiders. Betrayers of blood. I loved Sirius with all my heart and now my life has been torn apart by his death. Sirius would have died for me, and I for him. Sirius Black didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve to be killed by his own cousin. I would like to thank Albus, Remus and especially Harry for their emotional eulogies. Good bye Sirius," somberly spoke Andromeda. She stepped down from the podium, walked back to her seat and removed the spell from her throat.  
  
"You did a great job, Mum," said Nymphadora her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart," she replied as she gave her only daughter a hug.  
  
The crowd dispersed and soon the seats vanished. The people began to personally say their respects. Andromeda strolled over to Sirius's grave and knelt down to read the gravestone.

Sirius Orion Black  
1960-1996  
True and Loyal to the end  
A good godfather, cousin and friend

Andromeda began to cry again. She conjured up a bundle of flowers and put them on the gravestone. She started to stand up when she saw Harry walk over.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Tonks. I hope I'm not interrupting you," asked Harry as he began to back away.  
  
"No, Harry it's okay. Please stay. I'm just visiting Sirius and thinking about how much he meant to me," answered Andromeda sadly.  
  
"I've been thinking about that a lot myself, Mrs. Tonks. Er...you know Mrs. Tonks, Sirius talked about you often but I don't know you very well," stammered Harry.  
  
"Not many people truly do know me, Harry," replied Andromeda.  
  
"Can you tell me, Mrs. Tonks?" asked Harry.  
  
"You really want to know?" asked Andromeda before she even realized she said anything.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Tonks. Tell me everything," answered Harry, his eyes filled with excitement. "Well, this is going to take a while Harry." She conjured up two comfy blue chairs.  
  
"Let me begin."

* * *

Author's Note: This is just chapter one. Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger. If you want to read more be sure to review. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. If I don't get any reviews...well I may never write again. If there's any major grammar errors, please let me know. I really want to know what you think. If you hate it, please don't say that in a review. I have a very fragile ego. 

The dates chosen for the years of birth and death of Sirius Black are based on all the information JK Rowling has given us in the books. These dates are obviously up for debate.

Oh and Orion....I guess this is not an orginial middle name. I have read many fics with Sirius's middle name as Orion. Though I like to think that I made it up myself before, see ego above.

* * *


End file.
